pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bim
Hello, Bim, and welcome to PvXwiki! If you need help with anything, please feel free to leave a message at my talk page. I highly recommend that you check out the "About" page and the policy page for a brief overview about the wiki. Best of luck and happy editing! Also, please try formulating coherent sentences or other users will not be able to understand you and will be forced to most likely ignore your comments! It would be totally awesome if every user could be a part of the wiki, but this cannot be the case if someone posts in a language not native to this wiki (e.g. anything that's not English). —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:24, 15 September 2007 (CEST) : i understand you are politley insulting me... my grammer or w/e was bad... but that WAS the English language... THIS IS NOT---> hola me lammo andrew Bim 00:27, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::Jesus, if you're already being insulted about your proficiency in the English language, please don't try your luck in another. - Krowman 00:29, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :::I wasn't insulting you. Remember, PvX:YAV. Every contributor is valuable but if we can't understand what you're typing, we can't respond! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:30, 15 September 2007 (CEST) sweet i don't care... i know that you insulted my English by saying that it inst English but IT WAS ENGLISH. i am not a nazi ty Bim 00:33, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::Me llamo!!! not lammo >_> [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].' 00:32, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Hay guise. Shut up. No flaming, thanks. -Auron 00:36, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Ogga Chugga tests are here ---> http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bim/sig 00:50, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :tests are here 2 ---> http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/User:Bim/sig 00:50, 15 September 2007 (CEST) MAYBE!? ----> --[[Image:Healing_Hands.jpg|30px[[User:Bim|''Bim]] (talk|contribs)]] 00:52, 15 September 2007 (CEST) omfg cant this just be like guild wiki !?!? ---> -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 00:53, 15 September 2007 (CEST) SUCCESS (finally) -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 00:53, 15 September 2007 (CEST) PvX:SIGN. Picture is too big. Shrink it to 19px. '''—ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:54, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :is gud? -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 00:55, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::yes. [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']]dark fails 00:56, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :::No, it's not. Save the image, then re-load it under a different name, for example, Bim Sig Image.JPG and then redirect the image to your user page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:57, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I meant the size was ok <_< [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']]dark fails 00:59, 15 September 2007 (CEST) why cant i just use the normal HH pic? why reload it dont that take more shit up or whatever>?? -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 02:28, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :That's not a concern. You can't use the normal HH pic because we use the pictures to determine which builds use which skills; if the picture is linked to every page you've ever signed, that utility goes out the window. Plus... it takes like 10 seconds to reupload with a new name. -Auron 06:59, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::Ten seconds..that he will never be able to get back! lulz. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:03, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :::Well I guess SoD is out the window. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:42, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Your build... Has been moved to Build:D/any IDS Farmer. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:14, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Your Sig took me less than a minute. . Metalmiser 17:12, 30 September 2007 (CEST) Your Sig Re-upload Healing Hands under or something, according to PW:SIGN. Thx. — Skakid9090 03:40, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :Lol read the above post skakid. Someone already did, Bim just hasn't changed his settings. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:08, 4 October 2007 (CEST) Re. Up. Load. Your. Sig. You've been breaking policy for months. — Skakid 16:41, 3 June 2008 (EDT) add Category:Anti-elitism if you truly hate elitism. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 22:01, 6 October 2008 (EDT) So you made yourself a fancy sig back in the sometimes. Maybe people would see it if you'd sign your damn comments.. I looked at it through my fingers the first time but it's a habit so I need to preach.. --'-Chaos-' 19:57, 4 March 2009 (UTC)